Jin Go Lo Ba
"Jin Go Lo Ba" by Fatboy Slim is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance 3 as an Xbox 360 DLC, and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer wears a Native inspired outfit: a pink top, a skirt full of leaves, a pink necklace and a lot of bracelets. Also, she wears pink anklets and a big feather crown on her head. She's barefoot. Remake In the remake, her color scheme is now different. The bracelets and a part of the feather crown are now black while the skirt, anklets, feather crown, and top are golden. Background The background is inspired by African jungles. The background is a African jungle with the tree shadows and the light which filters from the leaves of the tree. Shake Moves There is 1 Shake Move in this routine: Shake Move 1: Shake both of your arms up and down while stepping on the floor with your feet. cutmypic13.png|Only Shake Move Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine from Greatest Hits onwards; they aren't available in Just Dance: Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4: Put your right hand on your head. Gold Move 5: 'Open your arms and bring them to the back. JinGoLoBaGM1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 JinGoLoBaGM2.png|Gold Move 5 Appearances in Mashups ''Jin Go Lo Ba ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''So What * Super Bass * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) '''(Shamans) Trivia *This song is one of the first mixes made by Fatboy Slim and the first to be featured in the entire game series; it is followed by Rockafeller Skank, Sympathy For The Devil, and Body Movin' from the following game. ** In fact, the original Jin Go Lo Ba is by Babatunde Olatunji; Fatboy Slim merely remixed it. *In the course of the routine, the coach almost never smiles; it also happens with the coaches of I Like to Move It, Womanizer, Eye Of The Tiger (which were all coincidentally choreographed by the same person.) ** However, her avatar smiles. * Jin Go Lo Ba has as an avatar on Just Dance 2015 which can only be unlocked when you achieve Level 50 on the World Dance Floor. * This is the first song in the entire Just Dance series without lyrics. ** Warm Up also lacks lyrics, but it isn't an actual playable routine. ** Despite being no lyrics, you can faintly hear the song's title being constantly repeated throughout the routine. * The coach in the bubble is brighter than in the gameplay. Gallery Tex1_256x256_47c6ad0fc6f2584c_14.png|Jin Go Lo Ba jingoloba_thumb@2x.jpg|Jin Go Lo Ba (JD3/GH) Jingoloba.jpg|Jin Go Lo Ba (Remake) JUSTDANCE jingo2tcm2123986.png|JD1 Gameplay JinGoLoBaMenu.png Jingolobaavatar.png|''Jin Go Lo Ba'' avatar in Just Dance 2014. jd251.png|''Jin Go Lo Ba'' avatar in Just Dance 2015. JinGoLoBa.png|Pictograms JGLB.png|Comparison Jingoloba cover@2x-1-.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos File:Jin Go Lo Ba - Fatboy Slim FIle:Just dance 1 Sp M0nSt3R ( Jin-Go-Lo-Ba (Fatboy Slim remix) File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Jin Go Lo Ba - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 3 Fatboy Slim Jin Go Lo Ba ru:Jin Go Lo Ba Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLC's Category:00's Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Demo DLC Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Downgrade Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Trailers Category:XBOX DLC Category:NTSC region Category:Region Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Remixes